


Уроборос

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol





	Уроборос

Круг всегда замыкается. Стрелки всегда находят друг друга на циферблате. Зима возвращается в зиму, когда шар делает оборот вокруг шара. Мы были звёздной пылью и со временем станем ей же.

Мы – мгновение. Мы – трепет искры в проводе, соединяющем исчезнувшее вчера с несуществующим завтра. Мы многолики и при том похожи как близнецы. Мы – история.

Разобрать сложный механизм и собрать снова – останутся ли лишние детали? Лишние ли они?

Змей кусает свой хвост.  
Он вкусненький.


End file.
